A Dabilitating Favor
by FallenDownAHole
Summary: Maxine asks for a favor that leads to an unexpected turn of events... not my usual fluff, it has a dark streak :P rated M for mature themes, plz RnR! btw, if you haven't noticed i changed my pen-name :


So for those of you who know my work, you know that I take forever to update… [And for that I'm so sorry!!] So this is just a one shot – please don't request otherwise (it makes me feel guilty). You also probably know I'm fairly "fluff" oriented... not to day. Nope, today I feel the need to post something rough, and harsh; because it has come to my attention that this is exactly what the world is. Horrible.

It may be confusing at first, but those of you who get it will get it. :) So here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything – otherwise CSI Miami would have LOTS of mood swings and a lot more "action" ;)

Italics = flashbacks/thoughts

Normal = present

***CSIMIAMI***

_I liked him; that much was obvious. He didn't like me; yet I still went to him. In fact, He liked a friend of mine, who sort of returned the feelings (but not quite as serious), but didn't know that I liked him, so it didn't seem "off limits." Who knew work was so screwed up?_

_Yet here I was going to him (not one of my many gay friends – who could have easily have done this with nowhere near the amount of repercussions). 'Breath Valera, breath' _

"Keys?!" he asked franticly.

"Purse," I panted, tugging at his tie.

"_Um… Ryan? Can I ask you something personal?" I asked timidly._

"_Uh, yeah Valera... Sure, I don't see why not," he replied, not really paying any attention. After all this wasn't the first time she'd asked him something that was completely un-work related at work._

"_If you liked a girl… and she had a more… more impressive boyfriend… would you… would you still flirt with her? Even if you knew he could kick your ass?" I finally spat out, rushing the last sentence and a bit together into one word._

"_Well…" he started, "first of all, I'm not as weak as I look, so I wouldn't be too concerned. But if he was like... 6' 3" and like a professional fighter… yeah, I might. Why?" he asked making that oh so typical: "I'm a very confused Ryan Alexander Wolfe" face._

"_About a week ago, I went on this date with a guy. And well, to put it simply he's convinced that he and I are soul mates and we need to get married and have lots of babies."_

"_Oh… well then… um…" he stood there awestruck. _

"_Yeah, I need a fake boyfriend," I nodded seriously._

"_Why don't you ask someone like Eric?" _

"_Really Ryan?! Calleigh would kill me and make sure the body was never found!"_

"_That's true… well, if you really needed… I might be able to –"_

"_You'd do that Ryan? Oh my God that'd be perfect!! You could take me out, and we could skip all the awkward first date conversation crap!!" It was at that point, and seeing the look on his face that I knew I was getting ahead of myself. "Oh… you weren't going to offer that, were you?"_

"_No… but I mean it couldn't hurt. We're friends, and well, it's not like either of us, you know… like each other..." 'That's what he thinks' "… So, why not? Maxine Valera, would you like to go out with me to make your odd, stalker, creeper, ex-date go away?" he laughed._

"_Why Mr. Wolfe, I think I just might," I smiled._

Slam! Thump!

"Oh, sorry!"

"Don't bother, just… take off the shirt… to many buttons… and either you do it... or I rip it off," I muttered between kisses.

"_Um Valera –"_

"_Ryan. For the millionth time, my name is Maxine!" I hissed._

"_Right… well Maxine, are you sure this is the place?"_

"_Yup he's a waiter here; and trust me, he'll definitely want to work our table," I smiled affectionately as he held the door open for me._

"_You know, you should smile more at work, it-" _

"_Maxine?" interrupted Joseph._

"_Oh, Joseph… um, what are you doing here?" I asked in a mock-surprised voice. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ryan masking a laugh as a cough._

"_Yeah, I work here, remember?"_

"You fucking gorgeous, you know that? Fucking gorgeous…" he muttered, trying to undo my bra while supporting my weight against the door so I wouldn't slide down.

"Shut up."

_Joseph immediately sat down in Ryan's seat when he got up to go to the bathroom. "Why are you doing this my love?" _

"_First of all, I'm not your love. Secondly, I actually care about Ryan, he's a good guy! Joseph, you need to get over me," I nodded. To be honest I was scared, Joseph looked livid when I hadn't "remembered" that he worked at the restaurant._

"God, friction shouldn't feel this good!" I groaned as I threw my head back, accidentally hitting my head against the door.

"You okay?" he asked.

I undid his belt and shoved my hand down his pants. I think he got his answer.

"_Um, can I help you?" asked Ryan, standing over Joseph, (for once) looking extremely intimidating._

"_I hope you know that you're stealing the love of my life you bastard," growled Joseph as he got up and stormed off._

_After making sure he was gone, Ryan looked down at me, "I think it worked," he smiled his dorky "Yay Me" smile. "You wanna get out of here?"_

Shoving his boxers down as far as I could, I pulled him closer. In return he hiked my dress up higher and ripped off my thong.

"_You know, I had fun tonight," I smiled._

"_So did I, Val – Maxine," he chuckled. "If you ever need a "rescue" date, I'm your man," he offered, intertwining our fingers._

"_Thanks Ryan," I blushed._

"Condom?" he stammered as I lined him up.

"I'm good," I swallowed as I sunk down onto him. God, he felt great! It had been a while since I had gotten any and well, Ryan was well endowed; if I do say so myself. Considering most were about 6.5 inches, his extra inch did wonders! "Fuck me Ry."

_As we pulled up to my apartment, I looked over at him and said, "You want to come in for coffee? It's the least I can do."_

"_Sure, why not?"_

It was done. Finito. Over. And it had been one of the best fucks I had ever had. But unfortunately, that's what it was. There was no love behind the rawness of it all. How he was still managing to hold up my weight I'll never know; but here, pressed against my front door, heels still on, Ryan still inside of me, and our bodies slickened with sweat; I came to that realization. I had just ruined our entire friendship, through a goddamned debilitating favor.

****CSIMIAMI****

So?! What do you all think?! My first "M" so I really would love to know where I could improve! I apologize if there are grammatical errors, it's past midnight right now and my "beta" isn't exactly awake.

Love, Nubz.


End file.
